lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 144
Report #144 Skillset: Beastmastery Skill: Trample Org: (None) Status: Completed Feb 2009 Furies' Decision: This was already changed back. Problem: There is some concern that the revised trample may be overpowered. The baseline for this is to keep trample only on beast balance and not use regular balance (as all beast abilities ought to do). We are aiming to resolve this quickly so please comment ASAP. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Change trample to only break one limb but otherwise works as it does currently (with number of enemies affected). There is a small chance to break two limbs (1% chance per beast level). Player Comments: ---on 2/11 @ 19:30 writes: The low level of percentage and the one or two break would really trash this skill completley. I believe if you want to have it remain on beast balance, have it cost player balance also---on 2/11 @ 19:34 writes: The baseline is that the skill ONLY work on beast balance, not regular balance. Starting from that baseline we are looking to balance the skill, please try to comment around that. ---on 2/11 @ 21:33 writes: You really cannot balance this skill via beast balance alone, making it 1/2 limb breaks would still make it very viable for the troublesome combos (trample/sacrifice, trample/saplock, triggering trample on demesne tick, etc.) but would ruin the skill for utility we would want to keep. There's honestly fewer issues with it on personal balance ---on 2/11 @ 21:43 writes: What if beastmastery trample just became a single target prone move, 250-300 body trains (even higher if needed), then it'd still be good, but not nearly as whoreable as trample ---on 2/11 @ 22:06 writes: Of course, given the fact that it's called beastmaster trample and it's a bodymove, it's pretty tough thinking of appropriate afflictions that aren't completely OP or whoreable. Nydekion's raised the issue that order prone isn't equally useful for all classes across the board, but I feel that that there are already precendents for this in other beastmastery skills, namely sleepcloud, poison, etc ---on 2/11 @ 22:07 writes: I personally wouldn't mind if it just became a forced prone even if it doesn't directly affect my class all that much. Could be percent chance for Prone or CrushedFoot instead of the broken limbs as it is now as it was spoken about on the envoy channel. ---on 2/12 @ 01:21 writes: You know, we have a system in Lusternia that prevents the spamming of the strongest skills that we call power. What if we changed the scope of beastmastery trample to be single target and made it cost say 3p, or left it as is (roomwide but breaks less limbs of a bigger group) and made it cost 5p? Either one would work decently I think ---on 2/12 @ 01:44 writes: I've been saying trample should cost power since when it was in riding! I like that idea. Xiel's is ok too (crushfoot is terrible don't bother)...overlaps with the change people were talking about with beast web (1s stun for warriors/monks/etc.) but oh well. ---on 2/12 @ 06:43 writes: I'd prefer beastmastery trample just stop breaking all limbs, so if my own idea doesn't go through, I'd be fine with Xiel's. Have it give a chance to crush both feet or prone, that way, it's not as awesome/broken as just passive prone and yet is much preferable/balanced to all limbs broken on a separate balance ---on 2/12 @ 09:51 writes: The trouble is that a powercost wouldn't prevent combinations that we are trying to address (ie. 2 person guaranteed insta where the first person crucifies, second person uses power to trample/sacrifices). Estarra did offer an interesting solution whereby trample could have a variety of effects that have an equal chance of occurring with a modest power cost. Possible effects could be limb break (as it is now), crushedfoot, disrupted, and nul. It would still effect all personal enemies in this case. ---on 2/14 @ 01:43 writes: I like the idea of making it do something other than break limbs, but if it still is going to break limbs, I'm not against the idea of not being able to trample someone crucified, or to make trample break the cross, essentially curing the crucifying. Proning can have its uses for everyone, though it will favour some classes more than others. ---on 2/15 @ 00:50 writes: I like Ceren's idea. And as a note, if this were moved down to a one break ability, it'd be worthless as beast poison will allow you to specify which set of limbs break at least. ---on 2/15 @ 08:37 writes: Adding a powercost alone doesn't really address the issue of it being on beast balance (and therefore can be used simultaneously with other abilities, for instance the 2-person instant crucify/sacrifice combination since sacrifice only costs 3p as long as the conditions are met). It would either need some way to prevent being used simultaneously with other skills to great synergy (which is what being on personal balance helped to do) or would need alternative effects. ---on 2/18 @ 18:39 writes: Adding a powercost will not change the trample/sac combinations. Removing the possibility of all 4 limbs breaking will change that, or removing the possibility of limbs breaking at all. If Trample is to remain on beast balance limb breaks have to go. ---on 2/19 @ 07:57 writes: It doesn't "balance" the skill, it just means they can't inqui people with focus spirit. ---on 2/20 @ 03:41 writes: This is what happens when I try "report 143 blah" and then it makes me put a "comment" in and I start from scratch